


Either/Or

by duchess_of_brighton



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Quick and Dirty, Sex, Smut, Smuttish, hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: There are two significant women in Frank Castle's life... Set after Punisher season 1.Quick dose of smut with negligible plot, but why not? It's Frank Castle after all, who needs an excuse to write smut about that man?!





	Either/Or

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm posting some of my older stuff that started out on fanfiction.net, but just the one shots for now... I originally wrote this after Punisher season 1.

She comes to him. He hasn't told anyone where he lives, but he assumes Madani has ways. Her eyes are glittering, and her liquor scented breath tells him most everything he needs to know.  
"He screwed us both," She says, and Frank doesn't need to ask who she's talking about. "We deserve some payback."  
He spins her around so her back is against his chest, holding her loosely enough that she could step away if she wanted.  
"You want this?" It's not entirely a question, but he still needs to hear it.  
"I want this." Not him, this, and that's just fine.  
He bends her over the back of the couch, tugging down her pants and underwear. He holds her hips as he pushes inside of her, and he lets the groan tear out of his throat in response to her gasp.  
He doesn't kiss her, and aside from his hands on her hips and his dick inside her, he doesn't touch her either, but he pays attention and makes sure she comes, because she deserves that, the least she should expect from a revenge fuck.  
Afterwards when he's cleaning himself up, he realises he doesn't know who's taking revenge on whom. 

****

He goes to her. She's a light in the window to him; he can't stay away. And Karen's happy to see him, hugs him, and he feels the soft warmth of her body pressed all the way along his as he pulls her closer.  
"You want this?"  
"I want you."  
He takes her to bed, undresses her and lets her undress him in turn, lets her softness and her scent and her heat cover every inch of him as she traces fingertips and tongue over scars and bruises.  
He kisses her mouth and her breasts and a trail down over her stomach before he settles between her legs and tastes her. Her fingers yank and pull at his hair as she trembles and presses up into his mouth, and he tastes the moment she comes for him.  
And that's enough. 

****

He knows the fantasies won't sustain him forever. Serving overseas got him well used to relying on his own hands as he does now - right for Madani, left for Karen - but eventually the desire is going to become too much to be contained within his imagination. And when that happens, he already knows - though he doesn't admit it – which direction he’ll choose.


End file.
